


Your best friend wants you to teach her how to give a good blowjob

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ftmdvm/f4m_script_offer_your_best_friend_wants_you_to/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 4





	Your best friend wants you to teach her how to give a good blowjob

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your best friend wants you to teach her how to give a good blowjob. [First blowjob] [Cock kissing] [Cock Licking] [Wet sounds] [Eye contact] [Deepthroat] [Gagging] [Moaning] [Masturbating] [Friends to lovers] [Giggles] [18 Years Old]**

**Summary** : _You and your best friend are hanging out as usual, but this time you need something from him. As an eighteen-year-old who has never sucked a cock, you figure, who better to learn from than your best friend? After boldly asking him if you could suck his cock, you decide to be the best blowjob student you can be. Playful and eager to learn, you diligently follow his instructions. Eventually you realize you’re rather gifted at giving head. Here’s how it goes down:_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: A video game is in the background. The game just ended, and you say… ]

(Playful) Yes! I won again! [laugh] Wow, you’re really bad at this.

Hey! I’m kidding, I’m kidding. [giggle] But seriously, if you really want to beat me at a game, why don’t we try something more your speed? I think I have Candyland upstairs [giggle]. The box says it’s easy enough for kids ages 5 and up, so mentally I think you’re there.

[laugh and scoff] I’m not an asshole, you’re an asshole.

I can’t believe you’ve been my best friend for eighteen years, and I’m still kicking your ass in everything.

[giggle] Okay, okay. I’ll ease up. I just love messing with you, that’s all. You’re my best friend. It’s what I’m *supposed* to do.

(Shifting the conversation) But okay, speaking as your best friend, can I ask you a favor? I’m being super serious now.

It might sound a bit weird, but you know me. You won’t judge me, right?

[giggle] (Playful) Shut up.

Anyway, I’m serious. I want to ask you a favor.

We’ve been friends for a long while now, so you may know that I’m kind of a novice in the dating and hookup game.

Okay, so… you’re a guy. And you’ve dated more than I have. So, I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff…

Stuff like what? Well---you may know this---as a guy, you have a cock. And---hey, I told you not to judge me! [giggle] Now let me finish.

(Treading lightly) Anyway, you have a cock. And I was wondering…. if you’d teach me how to…. suck it.

No seriously. I want you to teach me how to give a blowjob.

What? It’s not that weird. A lot of 18-year-olds haven’t given blowjobs before. I’m one of them. And I just thought it’d be a good idea for you to teach me. You know, before we have to go to college and explore the world on our own and whatnot.

Please? I really want to learn. Look. I wore my favorite lip gloss today. (Flirty) They make my lips look nice and pink and soft. I wore it just for you.

C’mon. I’d much rather practice with someone I trust than with some random hookup in college.

(In his ear) Besides, you also get to have your cock sucked by my cute little mouth. It’s a win-win… And as your student, I’ll follow your *every* word.

You will? Oh, you’re the best. I’m so excited. Here, let’s go to my room.

[Sfx: Walking upstairs. A door opening and closing]

Sit on my bed, and my mouth is all yours. I’ll do whatever you say.

Okay, I should kneel in front of you? Like this? [You get on your knees]

… And I’ll just take off your pants. [Sfx: Pants coming off]

And your boxers too [Sfx: Boxers coming off]

Oh. Wow. You have a nice cock. [giggle] I mean, I haven’t seen too many, but---wow---that’s just objectively beautiful.

So, I should start with the tip? Okay.

[You start easing into it, gently sucking the tip of his cock]

Oh you’re twitching. Does that feel good? Are you sensitive?

[Gaining confidence, you start sucking his tip more deliberately]

Oh, you’re moaning too. Is it too much? I’m really trying to be delicate.

[More sucking] Is this all? Is there anything more I should do? [Sucking]

Yeah, for sure, I’ll kiss it too.

[Cock kissing sounds] Just like that.

(Confident) Yeah, I know how to kiss. [giggle]

[More cock kissing noises]

(Catching yourself) Oh, I should mix it up, shouldn’t I? Switch between [Cock kiss] kissing it. [Cock kiss] And sucking it.

[Cock sucking noises] Oh yeah. I think I’m getting the hang of it. Okay, I’ll try to put you deeper in my mouth now.

[More cock sucking noises]

Mmm. That’s much more satisfying than just the head. [More sucking]

(Getting more into it) Wow, you taste so good. Holy shit.

[A few quick sucking noises before you say…]

Oh, I should look up at you too. I want to see the pleasure in your eyes. And you can see the pleasure in mine.

[Continue to suck]

Mmm, I love looking at you while your cock is in my mouth. It makes me feel so hot.

[You suck his cock for a bit more, when you realize... ] Oh, shit. I just tasted something. It was different. Sweeter. Was that your precum? [More sucking noises] Mmm, so that’s what pre-cum tastes like.

[More sucking noises, you’re getting more confident as you continue]

Oh my God. I can really feel you getting harder in my mouth. And your leg is twitching a bit too. [giggle] Am I doing that?

[More sucking] I didn’t know that my mouth could actually *feel* you getting harder. (Getting turned on) It’s kinda hot.

What’s that? You want me to use my tongue more? How?

Okay, just like a lollipop. Suck and lick. Got it

[You start sucking and licking]

This pace seems slower than before. Is that right?

[Continue sucking and licking] Oh, you like it nice and slow, don’t you? [giggle] Okay.

[More sucking and licking] Just like that?

[You suck harder and longer, really drawing it out]

(Giggly, more confident) Just like that.

[You suck and lick faster, steadily increasing the pace for a bit]

Do you like it when I bat my eyes at you while I do this? [giggle]

[More sucking]

Wow, this is fun. This is so much better than beating you in a video game. Holy shit, I could suck your cock for hours.

[Continue to suck and lick, getting more turned on as you do so]

You want me to bob my head too? Up and down your cock? Okay.

[You start bobbing your head]

Oh, I should’ve tied my hair up before this. Oh well.

[More bobbing, until…]

[His cock hits the back of your throat, and you choke]

(Slightly gagging) Oh fuck. I went deeper than I thought I would… I weirdly liked that [giggle]

Would you mind if I went that deep again?

Great. [You start deepthroating him, gagging a bit along the way]

(Turned on) Wow, if sucking your cock feels this amazing for me, I wonder how it feels for you.

[You deepthroat for a few more moments]

Okay, I’m getting a bit hot. [Moan] I’m just going to take off my shirt now, if that’s cool with you.

[giggle] Of course you want to see my tits.

[Sfx: You take off your shirt]

What? Oh, yeah. I never wear a bra indoors. Did you not know this about me? [giggle]

Here, just look at my tits bounce while I deepthroat your cock. And let me know if you want me to do anything different.

[You deepthroat his cock for a long while. Then, after a bit, you say…]

Shit, I think I’m getting wet. Would it be okay if I fingered myself while I sucked you off?

Thanks. I’m dripping over here.

[You finger yourself while you suck his cock. You moan in complete bliss]

Ohhh, this feels so good. Your cock in my mouth, and my fingers in my pussy. [Moan] I’m so glad you’re teaching me how to do this. Your cock is amazing.

[Continue to finger yourself. You rub your clit as you suck his cock]

You don’t mind that I’m moaning do you? Is that good? Am I supposed to moan while I blow you?

[You moan even louder now while you blow him]

(Moaning, catching your breath) Sorry if I’m asking too many questions. I just want to make sure I get this right. I really want to make you cum

(Moaning) Ohh, if I can make you cum, I’d be the happiest girl in the world.

[You continue moaning and sucking]

Please cum in my mouth. Whenever you’re ready. I want you to blow your whole load down my little throat.

[You start sucking even faster, building to the climax]

I’ll go even faster. And I’ll use my hands. Just like this,

[You suck and use your hands to get him off. You’re still picking up the pace]

(Moaning) Look at my tits and my eyes. Look at all of me. Use your cock to feel the inside of my mouth. Whatever you need to feel to help you cum. I want my mouth to give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had.

[Continue sucking, even faster now]

(Begging, Moaning) I want your cum in my mouth. I fucking need it. Please just cum in my mouth… You know what? I won’t talk again until you cum down my throat. I’ll just do this:

[You suck his cock to your heart’s content for a good few moments. Honestly, put as much passion into this part of the blowjob as possible. Moan, scream, suck, kiss, lick, do whatever you want. Use all the oral techniques you can to make the listener cum like he’s never cum before. This part can last as long as you want]

[Moan loudly as he cums in your mouth]

Mmm… Holy shit. Your cum was so warm and sweet… And I swallowed it all. [giggle] That was incredible.

Oh, I think I got some of my lip gloss on your cock.

That was so much fun. I can’t wait to do that again.

What? Oh yeah. We are *definitely* doing that again. Are you kidding me? We can’t just do that once. That was far too much fun.

You know what, let me know when you recover. I want to try doing that again, but this time don’t tell me what to do. I want to see if I can make you cum on my own. [giggle] Think of it as a test. You know, so we can see what I’ve learned.

Oh, I want to keep sucking your cock until I’ve perfected my craft. Practice makes perfect after all. And something tells me that I’m going to need *a lot* of practice.

[giggle] I’m so glad we’re best friends… Now lie down. Let’s make me perfect.


End file.
